La folie
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Harry est partie depuis quatre longs mois. Pourquoi ? Severus se pose la question chaque jour depuis son départ. Il le cherche, et finira par le retrouver, mais est-ce un hasard ? Et surtout, est-il déjà trop tard ?
1. Pourquoi

La Folie est une fic quasiment fini (il me manque juste le dernier chapitre) mais je reste définitivement coincée. J'hésite entre un Harry End ou une Death Fic. Je préfère les Harry end, mais parfois c'est bien dur de la faire. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je suis dessus, et impossible de me décider. Je fais donc appel à vous ! J'ai les deux premiers chapitres, il me manque le dernier. Je vous mettrais le second chapitre la semaine prochaine, et je publierai le dernier celle d'après. Je fais appel à vous, si vous avez des idées, ou une préférence...

 _*Pensée_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi_**

Le bruit des vagues est un doux murmure à mes oreilles, le calme, silence. Je regarde le soleil se coucher sur l'océan, calme, immense, qui me fait sentir ce que je suis vraiment, minuscule. Ici je ne suis rien, je ne suis personne, cela me convient parfaitement. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai arrêté de fuir, après plus de quatre mois seul à fuir la folie du monde sorcier, il est temps de le laisser me retrouver.

Enfin, disons plutôt que je suis prêt à parler à une personne en tout cas, celle qui a fait que j'ai dû changer d'endroit plusieurs fois. Je ne sais comment il fait, Asie, Etats-Unis, Angleterre ou France, il me retrouve toujours, et je disparais peu avant de le voir débarquer. Ce fut donc guerre étonné que je reconnu les pas de sa démarche assurée derrière moi. C'est sans un mot qu'il s'assit à côté de moi, me touchant presque, laissant un silence reposant s'installer entre nous.

\- Ainsi, c'est dans un climat plus que glacial que je retrouve enfin le grand Harry Potter. _Dit-il calmement._ Si le but est de se transformer en glaçon, je pense que nous ne sommes pas loin d'y arriver…. Je comprends pourquoi les animaux hibernent ! _Finit-il dans un murmure._

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu d'aussi près, et des jours que je n'ai vu personne. Il est emmitouflé dans un manteau noir doublé d'un duvet blanc éclatant, magnifique, il a la capuche sur la tête ce qui lui renforce son côté mystérieux déjà bien prononcé d'ordinaire. Je ne vois que son visage, ses mains étant bien cachés dans son manteau, mais je vois qu'il a perdu pas mal de poids. Son visage est encore plus blafard qu'a l'accoutumé, mais peut-être est-ce la température ? Quand je vois ses lèvres bleues je me dis qu'effectivement la température est excessivement basse. Mettant en sort très puissant pour me réchauffer, je ne sais plus réellement la température qu'il fait.

Sans lui demander son avis je pose ma main sur sa joue, on dirait le feu et la glace, il pousse un léger soupire à ce contact. Ainsi je lui lance des vagues de douce chaleur pour augmenter sa température corporelle, pas trop rapidement, cela pourrait provoquer un choc thermique trop important. Bien après que le sortilège l'ait complétement réchauffé je retire ma main de sa joue, nous nous étions regardés sans un mot, profitant de ce contact. Cela fait des mois que je n'ai touché personne, et que personne ne m'a touché… Depuis que j'ai tué Voldemort sept mois plus tôt, chose que tout le monde souhaitait, ils ont à présent peur. Peur de ma puissance. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne me touche, personne n'ose même s'approcher de moi. Personne, sauf lui. Lui qui était venu à Square Grimmaurd plus d'une fois pour me sortir de l'ombre, pour parler, bouger. Il a plus d'une fois posé sa main sur mon bras dans un signe amical. Et plus d'une fois j'avais eu cet étrange frisson à son contact.

\- Merci. _Fit-il en retirant son manteau._ C'est un endroit magnifique.

\- Oui. _Dis-je la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant longtemps._ Magnifique. _*Mais bien plus merveilleux depuis que tu es arrivé…_

Nous contemplons de nouveau l'océan en face de nous, je ne sais à quoi il pense et cela m'intrigue. Il nous laisse dans ce silence confortable seulement perturbé par le bruit de l'eau, je l'en remercie silencieusement. Mais au bout d'un long moment ma curiosité reprend le dessus.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? _Demandai-je à voix basse._

\- C'est simple. _Dit-il en fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre un objet._ Dans un éclair de génie, ou plutôt dans un élan de totale crétinerie, ton ancien ami Ronald Weasley m'a donné ceci. _Fit-il en me montrant le déluminateur qui avait permis à Ron de nous retrouver, Hermione et moi._

\- Il te l'a donné ? _Dis-je plus que sceptique._

\- Oui… Car je cite « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Lui ». _Dit-il contrit._

Je hoche la tête défaitiste, et me lève. Il en fit de même sûrement par pur réflexe.

\- Allons-nous installer plus confortablement et boire quelque chose de chaud. _Dis-je en partant vers ma tente.*Et arrêtons de parler de lui._

\- Effectivement je ne suis pas contre un thé…

\- Noir avec un nuage de lait sans sucre. _Finis-je de dire à sa place._

\- Exact. Si tu avais eu aussi bonne mémoire pendant tes études tu… _Dit-il sans finir sa phrase._

\- J'aurai pu être un élève brillant, mais étant donné que je n'ai jamais fini mes études… _Dis-je en entrant dans la tente et tenant le tissu pour qu'il entre à son tour. *Si la guerre n'était pas passée par là et n'avait pas dévastée ma vie…_

Je lui fais découvrir cet endroit qui est devenu mon cocoon depuis maintenant quatre mois. De l'extérieure elle ne paie pas de mine mais j'ai mis de puissant sortilège dessus, elle fait à présent la taille d'un grand appartement. Un salon avec une cheminée, où se trouve un canapé et deux fauteuils de chaque côté, une cuisine de taille moyenne avec des placards à présent presque vide. Il y a aussi dans le fond deux chambres avec un grand lit et une salle de bain privé dans chacune d'elles. Et pour finir une bibliothèque bien fournie avec un bureau.

Je lui montre de la main les tabourets du bar en face de la cuisine, il s'assit alors que je m'affaire déjà à faire chauffer de l'eau dans une casserole et du lait dans une autre, pour me faire un chocolat. Quand je me retourne les deux tasses fumantes à la main, il m'observe, en déposant son thé devant lui j'en fis de même. Je ne l'avais pas réellement regardé depuis que nous étions rentré, mais j'avais raison en disant qu'il avait perdu du poids, il n'est pas maigre mais presque. Des cernes creusent ses yeux mais il n'est plus aussi pale que dehors dans la neige.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. _Dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.*J'espère qu'il n'est pas malade ?_

Je crus entendre un vague « A qui la faute » qui fut vite balayé quand il me répondit aussi sec.

\- C'est ça de cavaler à travers le globe pour retrouver un morveux qui s'est auto-exilé ! _Dit-il froidement._

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? _Demandai-je véritablement curieux de le savoir._

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? _Réplica-t-il sans même me répondre._

\- Le survivant, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, le balafré, Saint Potter ! _Dis-je amer avant de boire une gorgée de mon chocolat, je repris ma boutade en regardant dans le vide aux rappelles de mes nombreux noms._ L'élu, le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu, Potter, Harry Potter, Lord Black-Potter futur mage noir ou véritable Héros ? _Finis-je de dire avec un rire froid.*Aucun des deux, c'est certain._

\- Peu importe les noms que l'on te donne, tu restes toi, Harry.

\- Personne ne m'a laissé être moi, Harry. J'en avais marre de sortir dans la rue et d'avoir la sensation d'être une bête de foire Severus, je l'ai toujours été. Ici je ne suis personne. Personne pour m'aduler et m'offrir le poste de ministre de la magie. Personne qui se demande s'il faut m'envoyer à Askaban pendant qu'il est encore temps. _*S'ils savaient, se serait plutôt à Ste Mangouste qu'ils m'enverraient !_

Il ne répondit pas, il n'y a, je pense, rien à dire. Il me regarde tristement avant de détourner les yeux et reprendre son masque impassible. Donc Severus Snape a quelque difficulté à garder son impassibilité en ce moment, intéressant. J'en aurai presque souris quand l'idée que cela puisse être de ma faute me vint en tête.

\- Tu veux… Tu veux dîner et dormir ici ce soir ? _Demandai-je hésitant._

\- Non, je te cherche depuis quatre mois pour rester une demi-heure et repartir aussi sec ! _Répondit-il sarcastique._

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris ! _Dis-je en souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps._ PILMY ! _Criai-je haut et fort, mon elfe apparu immédiatement._

\- Bonjour Maitre Harry. _Dit le jeune elfe en s'inclinant, elle porte une belle toge couleur bleu ciel._ Que peut faire Pilmy pour son Maitre Harry ?

\- Bonjour Pilmy, pourrai-tu nous apporter le diner s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr Maitre Harry ! _Dit-elle en souriant, deux secondes plus tard apparu une table pour deux avec le dîner._

\- Merci Pilmy ! _Dis-je alors qu'elle avait déjà disparu, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait tout de même._

Le repas se déroula calmement, nous discutons, enfin Severus me demanda ce que j'avais fait durant ces quatre mois. Je lui détaille mon voyage à travers quelques pays, reculés et isolés du globe.

\- Et toi Severus, qu'as-tu fait pendant quatre mois ? A part me chercher bien entendu. Tu es sûrement retourné à Poudlard… _Dis-je pendant que nous nous installons devant la cheminée._

\- J'ai démissionné aux vacances d'octobre. _M'annonça-t-il faisant l'effet d'une bombe._

\- Démissionné… Pourquoi ? _Demandai-je incrédule._

\- Je n'avais tout simplement plus rien à y faire. Il s'avère que depuis que j'ai commencé l'enseignement, mais surtout ses six dernières années j'étais très occupé, la journée comme la nuit, à incriminer les élèves qui faisaient fit du règlement. Etrangement cela ne m'intéresse guerre à présent. _Dit-il calmement en regardant la cheminée._

Je compris l'allusion des six dernières années et j'en souris légèrement.

\- Que veux-tu faire alors ?

\- Je veux comprendre Harry. _Me dit-il presque… tristement ?_

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Severus… Je… Je ne supportais plus les autres…

\- Cesse de me mentir Harry ! _Sa voix sonna comme un coup de fouet._ Tu en as toujours eu que faire, bien que je puisse comprendre que cela ait été plus difficile depuis la fin de la guerre. _Dit-il plus calmement_ _en plongeant son regard dans le mien avant de continuer._ Il y a autre chose… Tu caches quelque chose. Depuis la bataille finale, depuis que tu es revenu de la forêt interdite tu n'es plus le même. Tu as peur Harry, peur de quelque chose. _Finit-il dans un murmure._

Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser venir, je n'aurai pas dû lui parler. Je voulais qu'il soit rassurer, je voulais lui parler, le voir une dernière fois mais… Il est trop perspicace. Et s'il découvre mon secret ? Il ne voudra pas me lâcher, mais il ne doit pas sombrer avec moi ! Ou pire, il sera dégouté et il partira ! Il faut qu'il reparte, qu'il pense que tout va bien, qu'il me laisse seul !

\- Je… Tu… Non c'est que… Heu… _Dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre à cette triste vérité._

\- Très éloquent… _Dit-il sarcastique mais sans humour._ Quand tu auras trouvé quoi me dire pour tout nier en bloc, tu me feras signe. _Fit-il en détourant le regard sur la cheminée une nouvelle fois._

Le silence s'installa, un silence lourd de reproche, il m'en veut. Peut-être croit-il que je ne lui fais pas confiance ? Pourtant c'est tout le contraire, il n'y a qu'à lui que je fais confiance à présent. Mais il doit vivre, être heureux.

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance Severus, cela n'en a plus. _Dis-je tristement._ Tu dois vivre, reprendre le cours de ton existence, faire ce que tu as toujours voulu. Allons-nous coucher Severus, tu as l'air fatigué. Après tout il y a un grand décalage ouvert entre l'Angleterre et ici ! _Dis-je cherchant plus à fuir la conversation qu'à réellement aller me coucher._

Il hoche la tête et me suit sans sourciller, il a vu ma manœuvre et intérieurement je l'en remercie de ne rien dire. Je lui montre la seconde chambre qui n'a jamais servis. D'un geste de baguette je rafraichis les draps pour enlever l'odeur de renfermer ! Je lui montre la salle de bain et je lui dis de faire comme chez lui. Je vais pour me retourner et partir quand il m'attrape le bras, avec son pouce il caresse délicatement ma peau, je sens comme d'habitude un fourmillement agréable dans le ventre.

\- Merci. _Me dit-il sincère._

A ce simple mot mes émotions refont surface en force, tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui, cette haine contre moi. Je voudrai pouvoir l'aimer, mais je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas. Je ravale difficilement mes larmes et me tourne pour partir dans ma chambre.

Je suis fatigué, exténué, mais mes nuits ne m'autorisent que peu de repos. Je rajoute des sorts supplémentaires sur ma chambre, je mets mes sorts les plus puissants, il ne faut pas qu'il m'entende, il ne faut pas qu'il sache. Quand ce fut fait je regarde mon lit et y vais comme s'y j'allais à l'échafaud. Je me dis que c'était plus simple de franchir les arbres pour aller voir Voldemort et aller me faire tuer, que d'aller dormir depuis ce fameux jour. Depuis qu'il m'a donné un sort pire que la mort.

Comme chaque nuits depuis des mois, je suis en plein cauchemar, je revois les morts, je me revois le tuer, je revois la torture, les doloris. Mais pour la première fois j'entends une autre voix, j'entends sa voix… Severus, je pense même sentir sa main sur mon visage, il me murmure des mots rassurants. Peu à peu je me calme, les images sont là mais se font de plus en plus loin. Le voir m'a peut-être fait plus de bien que je n'aurai pu le penser…

Je me réveille à cause d'un cauchemar qui revenait, une nouvelle fois. C'est dans un état second que je sors de la tente, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler quelque chose sur moi. J'ai un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, je vois flou, ayant oublié de prendre mes lunettes et je suis en sueur. J'ai chaud, affreusement chaud. Comme souvent je m'étale sur le ventre dans la neige, ça me fait un bien fou. Il doit faire moins vingt degré et je suis incroyablement bien, même sans un sort de chauffage. La neige refroidit mon corps, et s'il ne tremblait pas à cause de la folie qui s'insinue en moi, je remercierai la neige de ce bien-être qui s'offre à moi. Peu à peu mon corps se calme, je ne tremble plus, je commence à avoir froid, le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles a disparu pour me laisser entendre le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les cailloux. Je me lève au bout de quelques secondes et rentre dans la tente.

Severus se lève quelques heures plus tard, il a l'air tout aussi fatigué que la veille. Je n'ose lui demander s'il a bien dormis de peur qu'il ne me retourne la question, le Serpentard qu'il est voit quasiment toujours mes mensonges, et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec lui.

La journée se déroula plus paisiblement, nous restons toute la journée dans la bibliothèque, lui regardant quelques livres tout en me posant beaucoup de question sur les pays que j'avais visités. Je fus ravi de partager mon expérience, avant de rester cloitré dans ma tente j'avais visité chaque ville où j'étais allé, faisant ce que je n'avais jamais pu faire jusque-là, voyager.

Arriva la fameuse question de son départ, égoïstement je ne m'oppose pas à ce qu'il reste quelques jours. Je ne suis qu'un idiot ! Je ne devrais pas, et pourtant j'ai accepté sa présence, quitte à prendre le risque qu'il découvre tout. Je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il parte, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

La deuxième nuit, avec sa présence juste à côté se passa comme la première, et la journée qui suivit de la même manière. J'aurai dû savoir que tout cela était trop beau…

En cette troisième nuit mon corps fut pris de spasme, les cauchemars sont d'une violence inégalée jusqu'à maintenant. Je suis entre rêve et réalité, entre conscience et inconscience. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer le vrai du faux, je ressens chaque doloris, et je les compte. J'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais n'entends aucun son. Mon corps se tord dans tous les sens, je vois Voldemort rire sa baguette levée vers moi, je l'entends me lancer le sort mais rien d'autre. Je ressens cette douleur partout dans mon corps.

Puis je sens deux mains sur mes joues, et je crois voir un visage devant mes yeux, devant Voldemort. Quelqu'un me maintient car mon corps n'est plus secoué dans tous les sens, j'attrape les poignets de cette personne, je ne sais pas si je lui fais mal mais il ne se retire pas. Je crois qu'il me parle mais je ne l'entends pas. Une nouvelle vague de douleur arrive, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé. Le visage en face de moi se rapproche encore plus, malgré les secousses de mon corps et la folie de mon être je reconnus l'homme au-dessus de moi.

\- Severus… _Dis-je dans un dernier souffle avant que tout cesse.*Adieu mon amour_

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera le POV de Severus. Merci d'avance de me lire et de vos reviews.

J'en appelle à votre aide et votre participation ;)


	2. Comment

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews, je pense que j'avais juste besoin de quelques avis extérieur (sans avoir forcement un avis tranché). Cela m'a beaucoup aidé. Je vous annonce donc tout de suite, qu'après ce chapitre, il y aura deux épilogues, pour deux fins alternatives. Donc une death fic et un Harry End, bien que je pense que la mort n'est pas toujours un mal, si ? ;)

La suite arrivera donc la semaine prochaine (l'un des deux épilogues est déjà fini, l'autre est en cours ;))

Bonne lecture !

 _*Pensée_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Comment_**

 **POV Severus**

Je regardais le déluminateur que j'avais retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand Pilmy arriva.

\- Alors ? _Demandai-je sans préambule._

\- Il ne va pas bien Monsieur.

\- Pire que la dernière fois ? _Demandai-je avec une boule dans la gorge._

\- Oui Monsieur. _Dit-elle tristement._

\- Quel heure est-il là-bas ? _Demandai-je sachant qu'elle avait interdiction de révéler le lieu exact à quiconque._

\- Il est 14 heures Monsieur.

Je sors cette drôle de carte que j'ai trouvé il y a trois jours chez un antiquaire, une carte du monde qui indique de multiple information comme l'heure des villes, la température, la météo. Et d'autres petites choses bien utiles. Quand je vis les possibles endroits je repris mon interrogatoire.

Car il est impossible pour Pilmy de me répondre sans que j'ai posé les questions, même si ce sont toujours les même à chaque fois que l'on se voit, c'est à dire chaque semaine. Etant une elfe de maison elle ne peut que répondre aux questions et non entamer la conversation. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'Harry l'avait présenté à moi, avant de partir comme un voleur, en lui disant qu'elle pouvait me faire confiance et que s'y je demandai quelque chose elle pouvait obéir. Sinon Pilmy n'aurait pu répondre à mon appel désespéré la semaine suivant le départ d'Harry.

\- L'océan encore ? _Demandai-je sachant la réponse, un hochement affirmatif me fit continuer._ La neige ? Il fait quelle température dehors ?

\- Au alentours de moins vingt Monsieur.

Je souris en ayant deviné l'endroit, l'Alaska. J'allais devoir mettre des vêtements très chaud, surtout si je devais vagabonder le long de la côte pour essayer de repérer les barrières magiques, combien de temps aurai-je avant qu'il ne s'évapore une nouvelle fois ?

\- Bien, bien… _Dis-je en parlant tout haut._ Ce sont toujours ses foutues barrières de camouflage qui m'empêche de… _Dis-je en m'arrêtant soudainement quand Pilmy secoua soudainement la tête de droite à gauche._ Qu'y a-t-il Pilmy ? _Dis-je étonné._ Il n'y a pas de barrière ?

\- Non Monsieur, il les a enlevés ce matin. _Dit-elle penaude de me l'avouer._

\- Mais c'est parfait ! _Dis-je heureux pour la première fois depuis quatre mois._ Tu peux partir Pilmy, merci encore et n'oublie pas que tu fais ça pour aider Harry !

\- Oui Monsieur, merci Monsieur. _Dit-elle juste avant de partir._

Je souris encore en voyant la place que tenait l'elfe. Harry a vraiment le don pour être proche de ses elfes, même Kreatur avait fini par l'apprécier avant de mourir. Pilmy avait été gravement blessé dans la bataille finale, Harry l'avait soigné et sauvé en liant sa magie à la sienne, ce qui en faisait son maitre. Et son premier ordre avait été de ne s'infliger aucune blessure physique de quel qu'ordre que ce soit. Cela m'avait bien arrangé, car sinon j'aurai sûrement du empêcher Pilmy de se frapper la tête contre le mur chaque semaine.

HPSS HPSS

Une demi-heure plus tard je transplanais déjà pour rejoindre Harry, qui étrangement avait enlevé les barrières magiques. Il fait un froid polaire, normal un décembre en Alaska mais tout de même ! Je me lance un sort de réchauffement mais j'ai tout de même encore froid. C'est un sort pour les basses températures, pas pour ceux qui sont à deux doigts de geler !

Je marche le long de la côte, le connaissant il n'est pas loin. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes je vois une tente au loin, je sais que c'est lui. Qui d'autre de toute manière ? Dans un coin comme celui-là, même les moldus ne doivent pas venir ! Peut-être qu'Harry n'a pas mis les barrières pensant que personne ne viendrait ? Non c'est idiot, je suis sûr qu'il sait que je le cherche ce petit crétin !

Je le vois au loin regarder l'océan et se magnifique couché de soleil, il n'est que quinze heure ici, et non minuit comme en Angleterre. Cela me perturbe quelque peu ce trop grand décalage horaire, avec en plus un coucher de soleil un peu trop tôt ! Je m'approche prêt de lui, même avec le bruit des vagues on entend parfaitement le bruit de mes pas dans la neige mais il ne se retourne pas, il sait donc que je suis là, il m'attendait même peut-être ?

Il a une légère veste sur lui, dans laquelle il flotte littéralement, un jean ainsi qu'il paire de basket, je ne sais comment il fait, moi je meurs déjà de froid alors que je suis quatre fois mieux couvert que lui… Je m'assoie juste à côté de lui, nous n'échangeons aucun mot pendant un moment. Je regarde le soleil se coucher doucement devant moi, savourant la présence d'Harry.

\- Ainsi, c'est dans un climat plus que glacial que je retrouve enfin le grand Harry Potter. _Dis-je calmement en le regardant._ Si le but est de se transformer en glaçon, je pense que nous ne sommes pas loin d'y arriver…. _*Enfin, surtout moi apparemment !_ Je comprends pourquoi les animaux hibernent ! _Finis-je dans un murmure me parlant plus à moi-même qu'à Harry._

Il finit par tourner la tête vers moi, il me détailla et j'en fis de même. Je comprends Pilmy, il est presque cadavérique, depuis quand n'a-t-il pas mangé ou même dormis ? Les cernes autour des yeux sont creusés, encore pire que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, deux jours avant son départ. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à son départ, il n'avait prévenu personne. Du jour au lendemain je suis arrivé à Square Grimmaurd et il n'était plus là, aucune lettre, juste des placards vides. J'avais mis un temps fou avant de me dire que Pilmy pouvait peut-être m'aider, au moins m'assurer qu'il était vivant…

Oui il est vivant, mais à cet instant je ne peux jurer qu'il le restera longtemps. Il a l'air presque… Malade ? Même si je n'en connais véritablement la cause, je sais qu'il est partie pour nous cacher quelque chose. A la fin de la guerre, avec le procès qui m'avait innocenté nous nous sommes rapprochés et on pouvait nous considéré comme ami, mais je n'avais rien su de plus. Pourtant il ne voyait quasiment plus que moi. Cet imbécile de Weasley trop jaloux de lui, de la puissance qu'Harry avait obtenu ! Trop heureux de dire qu'il avait aidé à la chute du Lord ! Trop heureux d'enfoncer son meilleur ami en disant que c'était en parti de sa faute si Miss Granger était décédée.

Pourtant plusieurs témoins ont bien vu un Mangemort tué cette pauvre jeune fille, non Harry n'avait rien pu faire, il était déjà parti dans la forêt pour justement éviter les morts. Mais des Mangemorts avaient fait du zèle malgré tout…

Je reprends pied quand Harry pose sa main sur ma joue, doucement je sens des vagues de chaleur m'emplir le corps, je pousse un léger soupire de bien-être sans savoir si c'est la chaleur ou sa main sur ma joue qui me fait cet effet-là. Ma température corporelle est de nouveau normal, j'ai même presque chaud avec mon gros manteau, je l'enlève donc. Je comprends pourquoi il n'a qu'un gilet.

\- Merci. C'est un endroit magnifique. _Dis-je en regardant le paysage autour de moi._

\- Oui. _Dit-il la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant longtemps._ Magnifique.

Nous regardons tous les deux l'océan pendant un moment, un silence bienfaisant s'installe, nous savourons la présence de l'autre. Tout comme moi, je sais qu'Harry doit se poser plusieurs questions, mais je veux le laisser commencer, ne pas le brusquer me dis-je mentalement.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? _Demande-t-il à voix basse._

\- C'est simple. _Dis-je en fouillant dans la poche de mon pantalon pour prendre le déluminateur._ Dans un éclair de génie, ou plutôt dans un élan de totale crétinerie, ton ancien ami Ronald Weasley m'a donné ceci. _* Ou plutôt qu'heureusement que j'en ai un deuxième pour ne pas dire que c'est Pilmy qui me donne des informations depuis quatre mois !_

\- Il te l'a donné ? _Dit-il plus que sceptique, à mon plus grand malheur._

\- Oui… Car je cite « Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Lui ». _Dis-je malgré l'envie de ne pas avouer cela, car il me l'avait bien dit quand j'étais venu lui demander s'il savait où était Harry._

Il hoche la tête défaitiste, et se lève. J'en fis de même par réflexe.

\- Allons-nous installer plus confortablement et boire quelque chose de chaud. _Dit-il en partant vers sa tente._

\- Effectivement je ne suis pas contre un thé…

\- Noir avec un nuage de lait sans sucre. _Finit-il de dire à sa place._

\- Exact. _*A ce que je vois tu te souviens de mes habitudes… Intéressant…_ Si tu avais eu aussi bonne mémoire pendant tes études tu… _Dis-je sans finir ma phrase, me souvenant que s'il n'avait pas voulu revenir pour refaire sa dernière année c'était à cause des trop nombreux souvenirs de la guerre à Poudlard…_

\- J'aurai pu être un élève brillant, mais étant donné que je n'ai jamais fini mes études… _Dit-il en entrant dans la tente et tenant le tissu pour que j'entre à mon tour._

Il me fit visiter la tente, une grande tente qu'il avait dû magiquement agrandir car bien plus grande que tout ce que j'avais pu voir dans ma vie ! Décoré chaleureusement, mélangeant moderne et ancien à la perfection. A ma plus grande joie aucune pièce ne fut totalement rouge Gryffondor, des touches par ci par là qui rendait le tout magnifique. La pièce qui m'attira le plus est évidement la bibliothèque, de plus je voulais découvrir quel livre Harry pouvait bien lire… Cela me donnerait sûrement une idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à partir.

Nous nous rendons à la cuisine où il m'invita à m'assoir, et s'afféra déjà à la cuisinière. Il déposa ma tasse de thé bien fumante devant moi avant de s'installer juste en face.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué. _Dit-il étonner._

\- A qui la faute… _Marmonnai-je si bas qu'il ne dû pas m'entendre_. C'est ça de cavaler à travers le globe pour retrouver un morveux qui s'est auto-exilé ! _Dis-je agacé. *Car même avec un elfe de maison qui vous donne quasiment l'emplacement de ce dit morveux, celui-ci est bien trop puissant pour se laisser faire !_

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu cherché ? _Demande-t-il curieux._

 _* Parce que je tiens bien trop à toi pour te laisser partir sans rien dire !_

\- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? _Répliquai-je sans répondre à sa question._

\- Le survivant, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, le balafré, Saint Potter ! _Dit-il amer avant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat, il reprit en regardant dans le vide comme pour s'en souvenir._ L'élu, le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu, Potter, Harry Potter, Lord Black-Potter futur mage noir ou véritable Héros ? _Finit-il de dire avec un rire froid qui me glaça._

\- Peu importe les noms que l'on te donne, tu restes toi, Harry. _*Malgré que moi aussi j'ai pu te haïr au début !_

\- Personne ne m'a laissé être moi, Harry. J'en avais marre de sortir dans la rue et d'avoir la sensation d'être une bête de foire Severus, je l'ai toujours été. Ici je ne suis personne. Personne pour m'aduler et m'offrir le poste de ministre de la magie. Personne qui se demande s'il faut m'envoyer à Askaban pendant qu'il est encore temps.

 _*Celui qui essaie de t'envoyer à Askaban, je l'émascule ! Moi aussi je t'ai empêché d'être toi, pendant trop longtemps, est-ce de ma faute tout ça ?_

Une tristesse sans nom s'empara de moi à l'idée qu'il est pu me fuir, je détourne la tête quelques secondes pour reprendre le contrôle. Non il m'a laissé venir, ce ne peut être de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu veux… Tu veux dîner et dormir ici ce soir ? _Demande-t-il hésitant._

\- Non, je te cherche depuis quatre mois pour rester une demi-heure et repartir aussi sec ! _Répondis-je sarcastique. *Que croit-il, que je vais repartir sans avoir de réponse à mes questions ?_

\- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris ! _Dit-il en souriant avant d'appeler Pilmy._

Après avoir demandé le diner à Pilmy qui arriva dans les minutes suivantes, nous nous installons pour manger, je pense que tout comme moi il n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis un bon moment. Sa présence me rassure, je suis heureux d'être là. Je lui parle de son voyage, je ne veux pas entamer les sujets douloureux pendant le repas, je veux qu'il mange !

\- Et toi Severus, qu'as-tu fait pendant quatre mois ? A part me chercher bien entendu. Tu es sûrement retourné à Poudlard… _Dit-il pendant que nous nous installons devant la cheminée._

\- J'ai démissionné aux vacances d'octobre. _Annonçai-je froidement. *Enfin disons que je n'avais même pas l'intention de reprendre mon poste quand j'ai vu que tu étais partis, mais que Minerva m'a demandé de rester le temps que je puisse te retrouver, petit ingrat !_

\- Démissionné… Pourquoi ? _Me fit-il sous le choc._

\- Je n'avais tout simplement plus rien à y faire. Il s'avère que depuis que j'ai commencé l'enseignement, mais surtout ses six dernières années j'étais très occupé, la journée comme la nuit, à incriminer les élèves qui faisait fit du règlement. _*L'allusion est plus que claire non ?_ Etrangement cela ne m'intéresse guerre à présent. _*Si tu n'es plus à Poudlard, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y rester !_

\- Que veux-tu faire alors ? Me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Je veux comprendre Harry. _*Pourquoi tu es parti sans moi ?_

\- Je t'ai déjà dit Severus… Je… Je ne supportais plus les autres…

\- Cesse de me mentir Harry ! _*Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?_ Tu en as toujours eu que faire, bien que je puisse comprendre que cela ait été plus difficile depuis la fin de la guerre. _Dis-je calmement_ _en plongeant mon regard dans le sien avant de continuer._ Il y a autre chose… Tu caches quelque chose. Depuis la bataille finale, depuis que tu es revenu de la forêt interdite tu n'es plus le même. Tu as peur Harry, peur de quelque chose. _Dis-je dans un murmure._

Je vois une palette d'émotions multiples passer dans ses yeux, l'étonnement, le choc, la peur ainsi qu'un regard calculateur et pour finir perdu.

 _*Tu l'as scotché Severus bravo ! Je veux des réponses Harry !_

\- Je… Tu… Non c'est que… Heu… _Essai-t-il de me dire sans conviction._

\- Très éloquent… _Dis-je sans humour._ Quand tu auras trouvé quoi me dire pour tout nier en bloc, tu me feras signe. _Dis-je en regardant une nouvelle fois la cheminée pour fuir ce regard perdu qui hante mes nuits. *Est-ce qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance ? Non ce n'est pas ça, j'étais le seul à avoir le droit de le voir, de le toucher après la guerre… J'ai bien remarqué qu'il fuit les contacts physiques, sauf le mien…_

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance Severus, cela n'en a plus. _Dit-il tristement._ Tu dois vivre, reprendre le cours de ton existence, faire ce que tu as toujours voulu. Allons-nous coucher Severus, tu as l'air fatigué _. Ajouta-t-il avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._ Après tout il y a un grand décalage ouvert entre l'Angleterre et ici ! _Dit-il en se levant._

 _*Que neuf heures Harry, et ça fait déjà des semaines que je dors bien trop peu. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide Gryffondor qui fuit au lieu d'affronter ! Quoi ? Je ne sais même pas !_

Je le suis sans rien dire, une bonne nuit de sommeil calmera les esprits, peut-être. Il me refait voir la seconde chambre, puis me dit de faire comme chez moi. J'allais ainsi pouvoir aller dans la bibliothèque avec son accord, je n'aurai pas à me cacher au moins !

J'avais besoin de le toucher depuis que je l'avais vu, et n'avais malheureusement pas l'opportunité de le faire. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi je lui attrape le bras et le caresse légèrement avec mon pouce.

 _*Sa peau est tellement douce… Quel goût a-t-elle ?_

\- Merci. _Me dis-je sincèrement._

 _*Merci de m'avoir sauvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme de moi-même. Merci d'avoir fait battre de nouveau mon cœur. Merci d'avoir fait de moi un homme meilleur. Merci de m'avoir laissé revenir dans ta vie, même si j'ai affreusement peur que tu veuilles que j'en reparte. Merci pour tout ce que tu peux me donner Harry, je prendrai tout, tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner !_

Ce simple merci l'a bouleversé, je vois ses yeux humides, il détourne la tête pour essayer de reprendre contenance, sans grand résultat, puis part dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard je sens des vagues de magie traverser les murs de tissus de cette tente. Je suis un puissant sorcier, bien moins puissant qu'Harry certes mais je sais ressentir une magie comme celle-ci. Je lance quelques sorts discrets pour découvrir lesquels il a posé, quand je les découvre cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde.

\- Pilmy ! _Dis-je tout haut sachant que je ne serai pas entendu d'Harry._

\- Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur ? _Dit-elle en se prosternant légèrement._

\- Peux-tu venir me prévenir si Harry s'agite ou ne va pas bien dans la nuit ? _Demandai-je espérant une réponse affirmative, une lueur de gratitude passa dans les yeux de l'elfe._

\- Bien sûr Monsieur. _Dit-elle en souriant puis repartie aussitôt._

 _*Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pilmy a réagi étrangement, comme-si… C'est ce qu'elle voulait ?_

Je me rafraichis et me glisse rapidement dans les draps, une chose me dit que je vais être réveillé cette nuit.

HPSS HPSS

\- Monsieur. Monsieur. _Dit Pilmy en me secouant légèrement_. Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Maître Harry est agité. _Dit-elle avec une profonde tristesse._

\- Merci Pilmy, j'y vais. _Dis-je en sautant sur mes pieds._

Je sors rapidement de la chambre pour aller dans celle d'Harry. Le sort d'insonorisation fonctionne à merveille, car le calme que j'entendais jusque-là fut vite remplacer par des hurlements de douleur quand j'entre dans sa chambre. Une douleur horrible, une douleur qui ne donne qu'une seule envie, celle de mourir. Je vois Harry tremblant dans son lit, en nage. Je m'approche rapidement de son lit.

\- Harry je suis là, calme toi Harry. _Dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne, mais aucune réaction._ Harry c'est moi, Severus. _Dis-je en touchant sa joue bouillante, il ouvrit les yeux mais est toujours inconscient._ Calme toi Harry, ça va passer, respire calmement.

Je continue de lui parler, peu à peu sa respiration se calme, il ferme les yeux comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. Puis se rendors calmement. Je sèche d'un sort les draps sous lui, puis lui lance un léger sort de refroidissement pour faire baisser la température de son corps. Je dépose un baisé sur son front et part vers la bibliothèque en essayant de calmer les battements de mon coeur. Je n'ai dormis que cinq heures, c'est pourtant bien plus que ce que j'ai pu dormir jusque-là, et j'ai qu'une envie, découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici.

En arrivant dans la pièce je vois tout de suite la ranger de livre de Médicomagie, d'un côté Harry est parti plusieurs mois avec ses « amis », il est donc normal qu'il ait ce genre de livre. Pourtant un marque-page qui sortait légèrement de l'un d'eux attira mon regard. Je prends le livre qui traitait des sorts psychologiques néfastes. Mes yeux se posent sur les pages, et ce que j'y lus me glaça, je savais déjà tout ce qui était inscrit sur cette page, mais la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

 _« Le sortilège Doloris est l'un des pires maléfices connu, il provoque une douleur intense mais à long terme peut mener à la folie. Peu d'informations sont connues sur les différents stades de cet horrible maléfice. La totalité des personnes ayant subi plus de deux minutes un tel sort sont actuellement dans des centres spécialisés, pour les cas les moins graves les patients souffrent de folies passagères. Pour les cas les plus graves les patients n'ont plus aucune réaction avec le monde qui les entoure. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre les patients sont enfermés à vie, pour leurs sécurités comme celle de la population. »_

Est-ce donc de cela que souffre Harry ? Je me pose la question tout en étant presque certain que cela soit exact. Cela explique sont exile volontaire et sa peur d'être touché. Ajouté à cela la peur des sorciers contre lui et vous avez un Harry fuyant à toute jambe le monde sorcier. Peut-être a-t-il des crises ? Si cela vient à se savoir, il sera enfermé dans un centre qui le prendra pour cobaye, essayant de l'aider mais ne le faisant que souffrir un peu plus. Pense-t-il que je vais avoir peur de lui ?

J'étais encore en pleine réflexion quand je vis passé Harry devant la bibliothèque, mais il ne semblait pas me voir, il semblait même dans un état second. Il était en pyjama, de nouveau trempé et sortis dehors d'un pas décidé bien que tremblant. J'atteins l'entrée de la tente à temps pour voir Harry s'affaler sans ménagement sur le dos, dans la neige. Il ne bouge plus et cela m'inquiète, mais il a sûrement l'habitude, peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il va toujours près de la mer ? Pour se rafraichir plus facilement.

Quand il se lève je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rappelle de moi cette nuit, je ferai donc comme-ci de rien était tout en gardant un œil sur lui et en cherchant quelque chose pour l'aider.


	3. Premier Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

Harry est dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il n'est pas bien difficile de détourner son attention. Je lui parle de ses voyages, j'ai la chance qu'il ait des choses à dire. Et pendant que nous parlons, je feuillette les livres d'Harry, il ne remarque pas vraiment les livres que je lis, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai appris à connaitre Harry avant qu'il ne parte sans dire un mot, s'il savait que j'essayais de l'aider, alors qu'il croit sûrement son cas désespéré et incurable, je me lèverai sûrement un matin seul dans la tente. Et ça, je ne le veux pas, vraiment pas.

En cette deuxième nuit, pendant qu'Harry hurle, je rentre dans son esprit juste quelques secondes. Je n'aurai de toute manière, pas pu en supporter plus. Harry reçoit des doloris, de plus en plus long, de plus en plus puissant. Je me demande même comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir fou tout de suite. En sortant de son esprit, je fais tout pour le rassurer alors que sur mes joues coulent des larmes que je ne peux retenir. Mon Harry approche de la folie, et je me sens impuissant, parce que je suis impuissant. Aucune avancée n'a été faite pour contrer ses effets.

Je continue de chercher, désespérément, mais ne trouve rien. Je mange à peine, et dors encore moins. Harry ne semble pas vraiment le remarquer, il est parfois ailleurs, il part dans un autre monde pendant de longues secondes voire minutes. Et je ne dis rien, il reprend sa conversation, ne se rendant pas compte lui-même qu'il a touché la folie du bout des doigts pendant quelques secondes.

Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La troisième nuit. Je ne dormais pas, j'étais encore dans un grimoire quand une vague de magie traversa violement le mur et la tente toute entière, faisant éclater les sorts d'insonorisations qu'elle pouvait contenir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis de véritable hurlement de douleur, des cries à en perdre la raison. Et c'est justement ce qu'il se passait, Harry perdait totalement pied.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Harry, il se tortillait encore plus que les deux nuits précédentes, j'avais l'impression de le voir vivre réellement les Doloris. Son corps ne tremblait plus, il convulsait horriblement, dans des positions humainement impossibles. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui pour essayer de le calmer, je mets mes mains sur son visage bouillant et transpirant. Il a les yeux grands ouverts mais ne me voit pas, je vois déjà un voile épais passer devant. J'ai peur, affreusement peur.

\- Harry ! C'est Severus. Ne me laisse pas Harry ! _Dis-je désespéré._ Harry ! Regardes-moi !

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry pose les yeux sur moi, malgré le voile qui reste fixé sur eux. Il semble presque me voir. Il attrape soudainement mes poignets à m'en briser les os, peu importe, je pense qu'il reprend pieds. Mais d'un coup il hurle encore plus fort, et les secousses de son corps se font incontrôlables. Je m'approche encore un peu plus de lui en l'appelant. Puis, son regard se fixe au mien, vraiment.

\- Severus. _Me dit-il dans un souffle, le dernier._

Son corps s'affaisse, je hurle son nom mais rien n'y fait. Il ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus. Je me lève sans voir Pilmy dans un coin de la chambre, pleurant. Je lance plusieurs sorts, tous ceux que je connais, pour le faire respirer de nouveau, pour essayer de faire que son cœur batte. Au bout d'un long moment j'essaie même le massage cardiaque, la méthode moldu que je connais.

\- Il est mort, Maitre Severus. _Me dit Pilmy dans un sanglot après ce qu'il me semble des heures._

\- Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! _Dis-je en hurlant ma rage, ma peine, mon désespoir._

\- Je suis désolée Maitre Severus. _Dit-elle en pleurant cette fois-ci._ J'ai sentis la magie faire de vous mon Maitre, Maitre. C'était les dernières volontés de Maitre Harry, il l'avait écrit dans son testament.

\- Harry ! _Dis-je en m'affalant sur son corps pour le prendre dans mes bras._ Me laisse pas ici, sans toi… _Dis-je en pleurant comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps._ Me laisse pas… Me laisse pas… Je t'en supplie Harry ! Je peux pas vivre sans toi ! _Suppliais-je en enfonçant ma tête dans son torse._ Merlin, prenez ma vie s'il vous plait… Prenez tout ce que j'ai, prenez-moi à sa place…

Le miracle que j'attendais n'arriva jamais. Quand mes yeux furent finalement à sec, je le regarde attentivement. Chaque recoin de son visage, comme si je voulais le garder en mémoire. Les larmes recommencèrent tout de même à tomber, alors que je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus.

\- Je t'aimais tellement Harry… Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire ! _Dis-je en sanglotant._ Je ne suis qu'un pitoyable Serpentard, je n'étais pas un courageux Gryffondor comme toi, je n'ai même pas été capable de dire ses trois mots ! _Dis-je en colère contre moi-même._ Harry je t'aime. Je t'aime… Je t'aime… _Dis-je dans une litanie sans fin._

Puis la révélation se fit, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans Harry… Je vais dans la bibliothèque en courant, je prends une feuille de papier et une plume. C'est en tremblant que j'écris mon testament. Je le double, et en met un dans une enveloppe, un double pour Minerva. Je prends le second, verse une goutte de mon sang et insuffle ma magie. Je le mets finalement dans une enveloppe avec de puissant sortilège de protection. Je retourne vers Harry, en le regardant ainsi, ma décision n'en est que plus certaine.

\- Pilmy. _Appelai-je doucement_.

\- Oui Maitre. _Me dit-elle en me regardant tristement, elle savait._

\- Je vais te donner deux lettres, il faudra les donner aux adresses indiqués. Mais avant tu auras une autre mission. _Dis-je le cœur lourd._

Elle écouta silencieusement mes instructions, ne semblant même pas étonner de ce que je lui demande. Après lui avoir tout expliqué, je m'allonge près d'Harry, je lui ai mis une robe de sorcier que j'ai trouvé, avec les armoiries des Black et des Potter brodées dessus. Je sors un flacon de ma poche, je regarde Harry une dernière fois. Je lui caresse le visage et prend sa main dans la mienne. Je débouche le flacon d'une main, laissant le bouchon sauter au sol, et je l'avale d'une traite.

\- A tout de suite, mon amour. _Dis-je en souriant, sachant que j'allais bientôt le rejoindre._

Je ferme les yeux et en quelques minutes, je sombre doucement pour expirer, enfin, mon dernier souffle.

HPSS HPSS

Comme l'avait voulu son dernier Maitre, Pilmy prit les corps de ses anciens Maitres pour les enterrer juste à côté du couple Potter, en toute discrétion. C'est ainsi qu'en pleine nuit, elle créa magiquement une nouvelle tombe, collée à celle des parents de Maitre Harry, celle qu'il avait préparé à cet effet. Et elle les enterra tous les deux, sous la même pierre tombale. Comme l'avait voulu son Maitre Harry, elle n'y inscrit pas son nom, de même pour son Maitre Severus.

Les deux corps mis en terre, Pilmy repartit vers la tente dont elle rangea chaque objet et finalement elle partit vers Poudlard. Elle déposa rapidement la lettre sur le bureau de la Directrice McGonagall et partit à Gringotts pour donner la lettre aux Gobelins.

Quelques jours plus tard le testament des deux hommes furent ouverts. Harry avait quasiment tout donné à Severus, et le restant à Poudlard. Severus lui avait donné tout ce qu'il avait à Poudlard. Mais tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance pour eux, pas là où ils étaient.

HPSS HPSS

\- Harry ? _Dit Severus en souriant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis bien longtemps._

\- Oui Severus ? _Répondit Harry en se tournant vers lui, enlaçant leurs doigts amoureusement._

\- Je t'aime. _Dit-il simplement._

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Severus. Mais tu le sais déjà. _Dit malicieusement Harry._

\- J'adore te l'entendre dire. _Dit Severus avant d'attirer Harry contre lui pour l'embrasser._

\- Alors ne cessons jamais de nous le dire. _Fit le plus jeune en butinant sa lèvre._

\- Jamais.

 **Fin**

* * *

Voici la fin triste, le second épilogue, le Happy End arrivera bientôt. Il sera bien plus long que cet épilogue ;)


	4. Deuxième Epilogue

J'ai été bien plus inspirée que je ne l'aurai pensé pour ce Happy End ! Il est assez long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Cela signe donc la fin de cette fic que j'ai eue beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci à vous, de votre lecture et de vos reviews !

* * *

 ** _Epilogue : Happy End_**

Harry est dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il n'est pas bien difficile de détourner son attention. Je lui parle de ses voyages, j'ai de la chance qu'il ait des choses à dire. Et pendant que nous parlons, je feuillette les livres d'Harry, il ne remarque pas vraiment les livres que je lis, à mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai appris à connaitre Harry avant qu'il ne parte sans dire un mot, s'il savait que j'essayais de l'aider, alors qu'il croit sûrement son cas désespéré et incurable, je me lèverai sûrement un matin seul dans la tente. Et ça, je ne le veux pas, vraiment pas.

Je recherche tout ce qui est possible pour l'aider, sortilège, potion, rune, peu importe ! J'ai bien une potion que j'avais faite pour le couple Londubat, mais elle n'a jamais été essayée. Eux sont un cas désespéré et je n'ose même pas leur faire essayer, alors sur Harry…

En cette deuxième nuit, pendant qu'Harry hurle, je rentre dans son esprit juste quelques secondes. Je n'aurai de toute manière, pas pu en supporter plus. Harry reçoit des doloris, de plus en plus long, de plus en plus puissant. Je me demande même comment il a fait pour ne pas devenir fou tout de suite. En sortant de son esprit, je fais tout pour le rassurer alors que sur mes joues coulent des larmes que je ne peux retenir. Mon Harry approche de la folie, et je me sens impuissant, parce que je suis impuissant. Aucune avancée n'a été faite pour contrer ses effets, à par cette potion qui me démange mais que je n'ose essayer, de peur d'aggraver son cas.

Dans le doute, au cas où, dans le pire des cas, j'ai demandé à Pilmy de me l'apporter. En ce troisième jour, elle repose dans la poche intérieur de ma robe. Je la sens qui m'appelle, mais je n'ose pas et continue de chercher inlassablement des réponses, une aide, un semblant de quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Et, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La troisième nuit. Je ne dormais pas, j'étais encore dans un grimoire quand une vague de magie traversa violement le mur et la tente toute entière, faisant éclater les sorts d'insonorisations qu'elle pouvait contenir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'entendis de véritable hurlement de douleur, des cries à en perdre la raison. Et c'est justement ce qu'il se passait, Harry perdait totalement pied.

En arrivant dans la chambre d'Harry, il se tortillait encore plus que les deux nuits précédentes, j'avais l'impression de le voir vivre réellement les Doloris. Son corps ne tremblait plus, il convulsait horriblement, dans des positions humainement impossibles. Je m'assois à califourchon sur lui pour essayer de le calmer, je mets mes mains sur son visage bouillant et transpirant. Il a les yeux grands ouverts mais ne me voit pas, je vois déjà un voile épais passer devant. J'ai peur, affreusement peur.

\- Harry ! C'est Severus. Ne me laisse pas Harry ! _Dis-je désespéré._ Harry ! Regardes-moi !

Au bout d'un long moment, Harry pose les yeux sur moi, malgré le voile qui reste fixé sur eux. Il semble presque me voir. Il attrape soudainement mes poignets à m'en briser les os, peu importe, je pense qu'il reprend pieds. Mais d'un coup il hurle encore plus fort, et les secousses de son corps se font incontrôlables. Je m'approche encore un peu plus de lui en l'appelant. Puis, son regard se fixe au mien, vraiment.

\- Severus. _Me dit-il dans un souffle, le dernier._

Son corps s'affaisse, je hurle son nom mais rien n'y fait. Il ne respire plus et son cœur ne bat plus. Je me lève sans voir Pilmy dans un coin de la chambre, pleurant. Je lance plusieurs sorts, tous ceux que je connais, pour le faire respirer de nouveau, pour essayer de faire que son cœur batte. Au bout d'un long moment j'essaie même le massage cardiaque, la méthode moldu que je connais.

Je sors la fiole et d'un sort l'a fait envoyer dans l'estomac d'Harry. Sa magie ne rejette pas la potion, soit parce qu'elle a senti que c'était pour aider son sorcier, soit parce qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. Je reprends mon massage cardiaque, la peur au ventre, je n'ai jamais été aussi terrorisé qu'à cet instant précis. A mon plus grand soulagement, je sens son cœur battre de nouveau, faiblement mais bien là.

Doucement, le voile devant ses yeux s'envole, il reprend conscience petit à petit. Il me regarde quelques instants, sans me dire un mot, puis ferme les yeux pour sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je m'allonge à côté de lui, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur. J'aurai pu le perdre aujourd'hui, je le sais au fond de moi, cela aurait pu être ses derniers instants. Une fois calmé, je lui lance plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, son état n'est pas stable, à tout instant son cœur peut lâcher.

Voldemort le rend fou, il est mort et pourtant encore bien trop présent. Les Doloris auraient dû le rendre comme le couple Londubat, pourtant Harry a tenu jusque-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je sais que je ne le saurai certainement jamais. Cette potion doit reformer l'esprit, mais est-ce possible de reformer un esprit brisé ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, et ce fait me terrifie encore plus.

\- Vous devriez dormir Monsieur. _Me dit calmement Pilmy, les yeux encore plein de larme._ Pilmy veillera sur vous, Pilmy vous réveillera si Maitre Harry s'agite. _Dit-elle._

\- Non, je dois… _Commençai-je à dire avant que Pilmy rabatte les couvertures sur nous._

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que d'attendre Monsieur. _Me dit Pilmy de manière autoritaire, avant de dire plus doucement._ Vous avez sauvé la vie de Maitre Harry, encore une fois, le reste n'appartient qu'à lui. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Dormez Monsieur Severus.

J'aurai bien voulu répliquer, mais j'étais véritablement épuisé et je savais qu'elle avait raison. Même si j'aimerai faire plus, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat. De toute manière, même si je trouvais quelques choses, il me faudrait certainement plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Harry est trop faible, et il y a trop de risque de contre-indication avec cette potion qui n'a jamais été essayé. Une sourde angoisse me prends alors que je commence à m'endormir, et si j'avais fait plus de mal que de bien ? J'allais me réveiller, cette peur au ventre quand j'entendis Pilmy me murmurer dans l'oreille.

\- Vous avez fait tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir Monsieur Severus, je veille sur vous deux ne vous inquiétez pas. _Dit-elle doucement._

Je m'endormis, sans même m'en rendre compte. Mes rêves furent peuplés de cauchemars où Harry mourrait. Je le suivais sans attendre, même mon subconscient est au courant que je ne vivrais pas une minute de cette vie sans lui.

Le réveil fut difficile, parce que la réalité était tout aussi douloureuse que mes cauchemars. Harry était toujours allongé à côté de moi, il n'avait apparemment pas bougé d'un pouce. D'un mouvement de baguette je vis que plus de six heures étaient passés. Je regarde Pilmy qui me fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'effectivement il n'avait pas bougé. Mon cœur battait douloureusement, bien que je ne montre rien.

Je me lève et lance plusieurs sorts. Harry est toujours instable, son cœur bat tout de même plus régulièrement, plus souvent. Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire sur son état cérébral. Je ne peux qu'attendre, la peur au ventre, qu'Harry ouvre enfin les yeux.

Je demande à Pilmy de le veiller, je pars prendre une rapide douche et retourne prendre mes livres dans ma chambre. Je reviens dans la chambre d'Harry et m'assis sur le lit à côté de lui. Pilmy qui était resté tout le long de mon absence s'en alla dans un léger Pop et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé et quelques gâteaux qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet à côté de moi.

HPSS HPSS

C'est de la même façon que passèrent les vingt prochains jours. Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Les sorts montraient que son état s'était stabilité depuis plus de quinze jours, mais après cela, il semblait presque dans un coma dont rien ne pouvait l'en sortir. Je le lavais, lui faisait des potions de nutrition et bien d'autre, plus pour m'occuper qu'autre chose. Pilmy me forçait à manger, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et je faisais tout cela en regardant Harry.

Je n'avais effectivement, rien trouvé de plus pour l'aider et un mélange d'espoir et de crainte se mêlaient constamment en moi. Mais après cette vingtaine jours, une chose que j'espérais enfin arriva. Harry ouvrit les yeux, j'avais stoppé la tasse de thé qui allait jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ma gorge se noua, mes yeux me piquèrent dangereusement et mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa.

\- Harry ? _Dis-je la voix emplis d'espoir et de peur._

\- Se… Severus ? _Dit-il d'une voix rauque en tournant la tête vers moi._

Je m'approche rapidement de lui, lui tends un verre d'eau qu'il but avec plaisir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? _Demanda-t-il craintivement._

\- Pendant la nuit, tu as perdu la raison et les Doloris que tu as reçus ce jour-là… Ont paru réel pour ton esprit, il s'est brisé un peu plus et tu as finalement fait un arrêt cardiaque. _Dis-je difficilement. *Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as foutu une peur bleu !_

\- Je… Tu n'aurais pas dû me voir ainsi… _Dit-il les larmes aux yeux._

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! _Dis-je s'en pouvoir m'en empêcher._ J'ai failli te perdre et toi tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est que j'ai pu te voir ainsi ?

Harry ne disait pas un mot, me regardant étrangement.

\- Je t'aime, crétin ! _Dis-je soudainement, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais dit qu'après._ _*Il va te jeter dehors maintenant ! C'est toi l'imbécile Severus !_

\- Tu ne dois pas m'aimer Severus, je deviens, non… Je suis fou ! _Dit-il férocement en s'asseyant sur le lit._

\- Fou, handicapé ou même mort… Harry. Je t'aimerai quoi qu'il arrive ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je t'aime et je n'ai moi-même rien à dire la dessus ! Mon cœur t'a choisi, et je te suivrais où tu veux. _Dis-je d'une sincérité que j'avais que rarement employée aussi ouvertement._ Je ne te demande rien… Si tu ne m'aimes pas… Mais laisses-moi t'aider ! _Suppliai-je presque._

\- Nous sommes tous les deux des imbéciles. _Dit-il en souriant timidement._

Je le regardais curieusement, pourquoi disait-il cela ? Un bruit sur le mur de la chambre d'Harry attira notre attention. J'avais déjà ma baguette en main quand Harry se leva, il fit un mouvement lent de la main et peu à peu le tissu opaque de la tente devint plus transparent, sans totalement l'être.

Un ours blanc se frottait contre la tente. Harry éclata de rire, un pur bonheur pour mes oreilles, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire ainsi, même avant la guerre… Un fin sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. L'instant d'après nous vîmes trois oursons arriver de derrière un arbre. Ils se mirent à courir et jouer ensemble. Harry s'était calmé, mais regardait toujours les quatre ours, bien que la mère ait arrêtée de se frotter à la tente.

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous deux imbéciles ? _Demandai-je avec un soupçon de curiosité._ Je le savais pour toi mais, je ne pense aucunement en être un ! _Dis-je faussement hautain._

\- Nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, et nous ne l'avions même pas remarqué _. Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres._ Si ça, ce n'est pas être un imbécile… _Dit-il sarcastique._

\- Juste pour cette fois. _Dis-je pour sauver un honneur dont je n'avais plus rien à faire à cet instant précis._

\- D'accord. Juste pour cette fois. _Dit-il en s'approchant de moi._

Je le pris dans mes bras, ou il se fondit dans les miens, je ne sais vraiment. Un baiser, doux, léger vint sceller notre aveu.

HPSS HPSS

Depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. Le soir même nous avions pu constater que les effets de la potion avait été au-delà de mes espérances. Harry faisait encore des cauchemars, mais ceux-ci ne prenaient plus le dessus. Et j'étais toujours là quand il se réveillait en hurlant. Toujours.

Les potions de nutritions étaient finalement très utiles, pour lui comme pour moi. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids depuis qu'il était parti, et encore plus quand il était dans le coma. Il nous a fallu un bon mois de potion nutritive en plus des repas copieux de Pilmy, pour retrouver une pleine santé.

Harry n'avait plus déliré, plus eue une seule crise. J'avais usé de légilimencie pour voir que son esprit était toujours autant en bordel que quand il était à Poudlard, mais qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine stabilité. Je l'avais entrainé pendant de nombreuses semaines pour qu'il apprenne vraiment l'occlumencie. Il s'avère qu'avec de la patience, Harry y était arrivé, à ma plus grande fierté. Et c'est dans un climat calme et serein que passa plus de deux années.

Harry était plus en forme que jamais, et nous filions le parfait amour. Nous nous disputions régulièrement, et cela finissait par des éclats de rire quand l'un d'entre nous s'apercevait que nous devions donner la même image que pendant mes cours à Poudlard.

Après ces deux magnifiques années, Harry me demanda de retourner en Angleterre, pour tourner définitivement la page. C'est donc ainsi qu'un matin, nous bouclions nos affaires, réduisit la tente et partis pour directement atterrir sur le chemin de traverse en début d'après-midi. Le plus discrètement possible, nous sommes allés à la banque.

\- Voulez-vous prendre vos droits en tant que Lord, Monsieur Potter ? _Demanda respectueusement le gobelin._

\- Je vais juste prendre de l'argent dans mon coffre, je vais m'informer de savoir comment a tourné la population sorcière avant de faire la folie de retourner définitivement dans ce monde.

\- Bien Monsieur Potter. _Répondit le gobelin, avec dans le regard une admiration et une fierté que je n'avais jamais vu jusque-là dans aucunes de ses créatures._

Une fois qu'Harry et moi sommes sortis, nous nous dirigions d'un pas rapide vers le côté moldu de Londres. J'avais pu voir des sorciers se retourner sur notre passage, beaucoup avaient semble-t-il reconnu le grand Harry Potter. Mais c'est en les oubliant complétement que nous avons flânés toute l'après-midi dans Londres pour refaire entièrement notre garde-robe. Nous savions que nous allions devoir acheter des robes de sorcier, mais le plus tard sera le mieux.

Square Grimmaurd était toujours aussi délabré et poussiéreux. Mais cela conviendrait pour la nuit. Le lendemain matin, alors que nous dormions encore à cause du décalage horaire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. De nombreuse fois, de plus en plus violement. De passable mauvaise humeur, Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir, je le suivis mais restai en retrait pour que l'on ne me voit pas.

\- C'est donc vrai ! Le grand Harry Potter est revenu ! _Dit Ronald Weasley un peu trop sûr de lui._ Ca va mon frère ? _Dit-il en rentrant pour faire comme chez lui._

Harry le laissa passer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il mijotait mais je pouvais voir la colère dans l'aura de magie qui sortait discrètement de lui, chose que le dernier des fils Weasley ne vit pas, à son plus grand malheur. Il fut collé au mur en une minute, le journal qu'il avait dans les mains tomba au sol, Harry s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

\- Mon frère ? _Cracha-t-il férocement._ Tu ne t'es pas soucié de moi depuis la fin de la guerre, pourquoi maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il furieux._ Je ne suis aucunement ton frère ! Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tomber à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi _! Dit-il méchamment en prenant le journal qui était au sol._

Je pouvais voir Ronald Weasley déglutir difficilement. Quand Harry posa les yeux sur le journal, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait le gifler et ce dernier le pensait aussi à sa façon d'attendre de recevoir le coup. Harry le regard incrédule, puis ouvrit le journal pour en parcourir furieusement les pages.

\- C'est donc ça ! Le grand Harry Potter serait sûrement un trophée pour le Grand Auror-en-Chef Weasley ! _Dit-il avec rage._ Ils t'ont donnés la place parce que tu avais affronté le grand et méchant Voldemort, oh oui Monsieur Weasley qui est très proche du grand et majestueux Harry Potter ! Il doit certainement être puissant, rusé, et devait certainement faire un bon Auror, n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-il en lui crachant presque au visage._ C'est dommage que tu te sois révélé aussi médiocre ! La population sorcière ne peut pas être plus déçue !

\- Mais… Si tu étais dans mon équipe… _Dit-il avec un semblant d'arrogance dans la voix._ On pourrait revenir comme au bon vieux temps ! _Dit-il en essayant de sourire._

\- Au bon vieux temps ? _Hurla-t-il presque._

Il décolla Ron Weasley du mur, la porte s'ouvrit violement et il l'éjecta dehors sans préambule. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne.

\- Merlin soit loué, le « bon vieux temps » est révolu ! Ne revient plus jamais me voir ! _Dit-il en refermant la porte avant de s'écrouler derrière._

Je m'approche de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, il pleure silencieusement en me tendant le journal. Je pus lire la une _« Le Sauveur de retour ! Avec l'ancien espion, Severus Snape !_ » L'article déblatérait des conneries, comme d'habitude. Où étions-nous ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi étions-nous ensemble alors qu'Harry était parti bien avant moi ? Et entre deux âneries, il y avait quelques mots de Ronald Weasley : _« Je suis bien évidement resté en contact avec Harry, il pense même à rejoindre mon équipe pour m'aider dans ce travail difficile »._ Une note à côté disait que l'Auror-en-Chef Weasley était bien moins apprécié que son prédécesseur, mais qu'on n'osait pas le virer puisqu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter.

\- Il est temps d'éclaircir un peu les choses, tu ne crois pas ? _Dis-je à Harry._

\- Oui, plus que temps ! _Dit-il en retrouvant le sourire._

HPSS HPSS

La revanche avait commencé, et le changement pour le monde sorcier aussi. Nous étions partis quelques heures plus tard pour Gringotts, Harry avait accepté les droits et devoirs d'être un Lord Potter ainsi qu'un Lord Black. Nous avions fait les démarches nécessaires auprès des gobelins pour valider notre mariage qui avait eue lieu quelques mois plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que j'avais appris, qu'en épousant une personne issus d'une famille importante de « Sang-pur », j'allais automatiquement récupérer mon héritage Prince. En sortant de la banque, nous étions donc tous les deux Lord, et nous avions des comptes communs. Nous sommes allés sous les regards étonnés jusqu'à la boutique de Mme Guipure, pour en sortir avec des tenus dignes de Lord, le blason de nos maisons brodés dessus. Nous sommes ensuite allés au Ministère pour réclamer nos places au Magenmagot. En sortant du bureau nous avons croisé un journaliste qui voulut nous interviewer, ni croyant pas lui-même. Pourtant Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'atrium pour lui répondre.

\- Il est dit par votre ami Ronald Weasley que vous allez devenir Auror, est-ce vrai ? _Demanda-t-il calmement._

\- Tout ce que contient votre question est faux. _Dit paisiblement Harry, au grand étonnement du journaliste et de la foule qui nous entourait._ Ronald Weasley n'est plus mon ami depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'ai, malheureusement pas ouvert les yeux avant. Et je ne compte absolument pas devenir Auror _. Dit-il fermement, se préparant déjà à la prochaine question._

\- Pourquoi dites-vous que vous n'avez, malheureusement, pas ouvert les yeux avant ? _Fit-il avide d'en apprendre plus._

\- Ronald Weasley m'a toujours laissé tomber quand j'en avais le plus besoin, sauf quand cela servait ses intérêts. A la fin de la guerre, quand le monde sorcier c'est demandé si j'allais devenir le prochain Mage Noire, il a fait comme vous tous, il a fui. _Dit-il implacable en regardant la foule._ Mais il est temps que le monde sorcier change, que vous arrêtiez de créer vous-même les Voldemort !

\- Vous accusez donc la population sorcière de la création des Mages Noirs ? _Demanda le journaliste, un peu pâle._

\- Parfaitement. _Dit Harry dans toute sa splendeur._ Je ne suis pas un Mage Noir, je n'ai jamais voulu en devenir un, et je n'en deviendrai jamais un. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire que tout cela soit grâce à vous. Au contraire, à me faire passer pour un fou, un menteur et un possible Mage Noir qu'il faut enfermer à Askaban ou à Ste Mangouste, j'aurai pu vraiment le devenir. C'est grâce à une seule personne que j'ai compris ce que vous étiez vraiment. _Fit-il à l'assistance._

\- Et que sommes-nous ?

\- Des crétins. _Dis-je à voix basse mais parfaitement audible._

\- C'est vous qui l'avez soutenu, alors qu'aucun d'entre nous l'avions fait ? _Demanda humblement le jeune journaliste qui comprit que tout cela n'était que pur vérité._

\- Oui, c'est moi qui aie toujours été là pour lui alors que vous lui tourniez le dos. _Dis-je d'une voix mortelle._

\- Vous le pervertissez ! Vous n'êtes qu'un Mangemort Snape ! _Cria une voix dans l'assistance, Ronald Weasley._

\- Je vous prierais Monsieur Weasley, de ne pas vous adressez à un Lord ainsi, et encore moins à mon époux ! _Fit Harry venimeux._

\- Ton… Epoux ? _Fit Weasley en palissant dangereusement._

\- Nous avons encore de nombreuses affaires à régler, veillez nous excuser. _Fit Harry en partant tranquillement, moi à ses côtés._

\- Lord Potter ! _Appela le journaliste en courant derrière nous._

\- Black-Potter ! _Fit Harry, fermement mais doucement._

\- Lord Black-Potter. Puis-je vous demander une autre interview, dans un lieu… Un peu plus calme ? _Demanda-t-il nerveusement en lui tendant une carte qu'Harry prit._

\- Cela dépendra de cet article. _Fit Harry._ N'essayez pas de devenir comme Skeeter, il se pourrait qu'elle perde bientôt ça place. _Dit mon amour en les scotchant tous avant de partir dans la cheminée._

Je pus voir leurs ébahissements quand je pris moi-même la cheminée pour rejoindre mon mari.

\- Tu as été formidable ! _Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras pour un baiser langoureux._ Tu vas vraiment accorder une autre interview ? _Demandai-je septique._

\- Ce jeune homme a l'air honnête, et si je veux me faire entendre, il faudra bien que j'y passe ! _Dit-il en souriant._

\- Serpent ! _Dis-je gentiment._

HPSS HPSS

Cela faisait six mois que nous étions revenu dans le monde sorcier. La première interview était encore dans tous les esprits, il en avait découlé beaucoup de chose très importante. Déjà, Weasley avait été viré, à la plus grande joie de la population sorcière, et d'Harry ainsi que moi-même. Ensuite, toute la communauté savait que nous étions tous deux des Lord, et nous étions donc traités avec le plus grand respect. Et pour finir, Rita Skeeter avait voulu faire un autre article, inventant une interview qu'elle n'avait jamais eue avec Harry Potter, racontant une histoire à dormir debout, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elle avait des doutes sur le fait que Lord Prince n'ait pas utilisé de Filtre d'amour. Le lendemain matin, il y avait eue des excuses publiques faite par le journal et elle avait été virée.

L'interview du jeune journaliste, Thomas Truth avait été écrite mot pour mot à ce qu'avait été dit ce jour-là, c'est pour ces raisons qu'Harry avait accordé toutes ses interviews futures avec ce même journaliste qui monta rapidement les échelons en étant aussi près du grand Lord Black-Potter.

Car oui, Harry et moi allions aux réunions du Magenmagot, mais rare sont ceux qui nous voyaient. Nous avions acheté un manoir pour nous, et nous y passions le plus clair de notre temps. Et que nous allions quelques parts, nous savions faire en sorte d'être le plus discret possible.

Nous avions donc une vie paisible, les cauchemars se faisaient de plus en plus rare et notre amour de plus en plus fort. Nous n'étions dérangés par personne, et le peu qui essayait, comprenait rapidement leur erreur. Harry montrait qu'il était un Gryffondor, mais aussi un véritable Serpentard. Et j'étais toujours dans l'ombre de mon mari, une place qui me convenait parfaitement. Nous formions une véritable équipe de choc pendant les cessions du Magenmagot, avec des arguments implacables.

Un cercle s'était d'ailleurs rapidement fait autour de nous. Lord Drago Malfoy avait ouvert les yeux, et se conduisait comme un vrai Lord depuis la mort de son père, qui l'avait soulagé du poids de devenir un Mangemort, chose à laquelle il n'aspirait pas. Lord Neville Londubat prenait aussi ses devoirs de Lord très au sérieux.

Une grande partie de la famille Weasley s'était publiquement excusé de l'attitude de leur frère Ronald Weasley. En réalité, tous étaient venus faire leurs excuses, exceptés Ronald Weasley lui-même ainsi que la cadette, Ginevra Weasley. Harry avait accepté avec joie, bien que méfiance au début. Mais il s'est avéré que leurs attentions étaient louables et sincères.

C'est donc dans une ambiance détendu et sereine, comme tous les week-ends. Que Drago, Neville, Fred et George ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley, se trouvèrent dans le jardin de notre Manoir Black-Potter-Prince à boire le thé.

\- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. _Commençai-je fièrement à dire._

\- Vous avez réussi…

\- A faire que nos produits soient…

\- Autorisé à Poudlard ? _Demandèrent les jumeaux._

\- Non ! _Dit Harry en riant._

\- Tu as trouvé le moyen d'autorisé les enfants loup-garou à Poudlard ? _Dit Neville qui savait que c'était un sujet qui tenait à cœur à Harry._

\- Ça viendra, mais non. _Dis-je en souriant. *Même pas le temps d'en placer une !_

\- C'est à propos de la construction de l'orphelinat pour enfant sorcier ? _Demanda Drago qui était très investis dans ce projet._

\- Vous allez me laisser parler ! _Dis-je en grognant pendant qu'Harry s'empêcher de rire et que les autres se turent d'un coup._

Pour les laisser mijoter un peu, comme la potion contre les nausées que j'avais dans mon chaudron, je ne dis rien pendant quelques minutes. Je voyais bien qu'ils se retenaient tous de me demander quoi.

\- Harry est enceint ! _Dis-je fièrement._ On va être papas ! _Dis-je en embrassant mon amour qui leva les yeux au ciel._

\- Merlin ! Je vais être grand-mère ! _Fit Molly folle de joie en se levant pour nous féliciter._

Tout le monde finit debout pour nous féliciter, à regarder le ventre d'Harry pour voir si cela ne se voyait pas déjà. Je pris mon époux entre mes bras quand je vis une main dangereusement s'avancer vers son ventre, il n'est qu'à moi !

\- Je t'aime. _Dis-je heureux._

\- Je t'aime aussi, futur papa. _Dit Harry avant de m'embrasser._

Futur papa… Oh oui, j'aime ce surnom, et j'aimerai encore plus quand le nom de « papa » sortira de la bouche de mes deux petites jumelles.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
